Luther Nevrakis
King Luther Nevrakis, a character in "The Crown and the Flame" series, is the major antagonist. He is first seen in book 1, chapter 1. He was the king of Abanthus until he takes over the Five Kingdoms by killing their rulers. He was the King of Stormholt and of Lykos until he was deposed by Kenna Rys. Appearance Luther is a middle aged man with grey hair. He wears black clothing, a cape, and a crown. Personality Luther is a sadistic, psychotic, tyrant. He planned to eliminate the Royalty of the Five Kingdoms along with his son, Prince Marco, and his soldiers. He succeeded and forced Kenna into hiding. His ruthless and violent traits earned him the nickname The Blood King. The Crown and The Flame The Crown and the Flame, Book 1 Luther Nevrakis got invited to a feast at Stormholt with all the nobility of the Five Kingdoms, to hopefully form an Alliance with the Rys family in order to defeat The Iron Empire, but he betrayed everyone at the feast. He secretly brought a big group of Nevrakis soldiers through a secret passage in the castle and began killing all the nobles that he could find, including Kenna's mother. After he murdered every Stormholt Soldiers in Kenna's castle, he proclaimed himself the new King of Stormholt. Two years after Luther conquered Stormholt, he decided to attack the Iron Empire with most of his army, before leaving he left his son Marco Nevrakis in charge of the castle. The exiled Princess Kenna Rys decided to use this situation to her advantage and so, she began to build an army against Prince Marco and his army, her army was victorious and she retook control of her Kingdom. The Crown and the Flame, Book 2 At the beginning, Luther is still away fighting the Iron Empire. It is revealed that he placed his family members in charge of other kingdoms. His brother, Vassilios, ruled Thorngate until he was killed by Dom. His daughter, Zenobia, ruled Lykos until she was deposed by Kenna and Rowan. He battles Kenna and her army one last time at the Battle of Lykos, where he is defeated. Luther reveals that he was retreating from the Iron Empire when he surrenders to Kenna, and offers to become one of her allies in order to stop them. The Crown and the Flame, Book 3 Luther lost his campaign against the Iron Empire, and was retreating back to Lykos, when he had to fight against Kenna Rys and her army. He lost the following battle because his boats were too slow. Luther is currently imprisoned in Lykos Castle, where his daughter formerly ruled while he was fighting the Iron Empire until she was deposed by Queens Kenna Rys and Rowan Thorn. Family * Unknown Father (Deceased) * Unnamed Wife * Vassilios Nevrakis (Brother, deceased) * Marco Nevrakis (Son) * Zenobia Nevrakis (Daughter) * Diavolos Nevrakis (Son) * Seoras Nevrakis (Unknown) * Baltair Nevrakis (Unknown) * Olivia Nevrakis (Descendant) Trivia * He bears a resemblance to actor Anthony Stewart Head. * Through his daughter Zenobia, he is an ancestor of Olivia. Category:Characters Category:'The Crown and the Flame' Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:World Leaders